5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuutarou Uesugi
|romaji = Uesugi Fūtarō |alias = Kintarou |nickname = |birthday = April 15 |age = |gender = Male |hair_color = Dark Blue Blond (childhood) |eye_color = Black Blue (anime) |family = |occupation = | affiliation= |manga =Chapter 1 |anime =Episode 1 |jap voice=Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |eng voice=Josh Grelle |height = 178 cm (5'10") |relationship = The Bride (wife)}} |Uesugi Fūtarō}} is the main protagonist of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. He is a student of the Asahiyama High School. He lives with his father, Isanari Uesugi, and younger sister, Raiha Uesugi, in a small apartment. He is a serious and hardworking high school student and a prodigy at the top of his grade. Because of his family's perpetual poverty, he takes up the offer to tutor the Nakano quintuplets. At some point in the future, he marries one of the quintuplets, whose identity remains a mystery as they are identical. Background Fuutarou was born on April 15, seventeen years before the start of the story. From childhood to teenage years, Fuutarou lives with his father, Isanari Uesugi, and his sister, Raiha Uesugi. His mother passed away when he was six. His family is poor and constantly in debt that they used to run a small cafe, located below their current apartment. As such, he has been living a frugal lifestyle. Without a mother, his sister takes over the housework, including cooking. Having been eating bland inexpensive food all his life, he cannot tell the difference between good and badly cooked foods. At the time of his wedding, his financial standing still has not improved much. Five years before the start of the story, he went on a school trip to Kyoto. Eventually, he met a girl his age, who motivated him to study hard to become a responsible adult and provide for his family, especially his sister. He never asked the girl for her name. He is a student at Asahiyama High School, where he is known to be at the top of his grade academically, regularly securing perfect grades. Despite having exceptional academic background, he has no friends, and only his father and sister are listed in his phone contacts. Appearance Fuutarou is a fair-skinned young man with bluish-black hair that is styled in a bowl cut with two strands sticking up from the back of his head (Nino Nakano comments that he has a weird hairstyle, in which Fuutarou claims that it was cut by Raiha Uesugi) , blue eyes (black eyes in the manga), a standard slim male physique and a tall build (Despite being tall, he slouches occasionally). Fuutarou has a stern-looking face, as well as a scary and thuggish demeanor. Miku Nakano has described it as being the "face of a bad guy." Nino develops a crush on Kintarou and a younger Fuutarou, who sport a delinquent-looking appearance, although she initially dismissed it as "dull-looking." He is mostly seen in the typical uniform of Asahiyama High School, even when at home or going out, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt tucked in long dark blue trousers, and a white belt. During cold seasons, he wears a light blue buttoned V-neck sweater over his shirt, which is also a part of the school uniform. For shoes, he wears a pair of black sneakers with white soles and black shoelaces for casual outings, although, after Labor Thanksgiving Arc, it has been shown that he wears a pair of high ankle sneakers with similar coloring. During School Field Trip Arc, he wore the clothes Nino picked for him. This includes a khaki parka jacket over a light-color mock turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, which appears black in the anime ''depiction. It is not shown whether he wore it again after the field trip. Since ''School Field Trip Arc, he started wearing the charm bracelet his sister gives him. However, this has not been clearly depicted after the arc due to him wearing long-sleeved top. During Fuutarou's Flashback Arc, a hospitalized Fuutarou is seen wearing a set of plain pajamas, which he seems to use as nightwear. He wore this outfit again during the Seven Goodbyes Arc when he goes out for a night walk with Itsuki. When disguised for the school trip's test of courage, he sports a blonde wig that looks spikier and slightly longer compared to his regular hairstyle ("The Binding Legend: Day 2 ②"). To disguise as Kintarou, he additionally wears a black long-sleeved V-neck shirt and white trousers during his visit to Nino's hotel room ("The Seven Goodbyes ⑥"). This clothing combination contrasts with his usual attire, where he has a light-colored top and dark-colored trousers. In his childhood, Fuutarou sports a blonde, slick back and spiky hairstyle, much similar to the wig he wore when disguising as Kintarou. When Nino first meets Kintarou, she immediately notices the latter was the boy in the picture. He also wore an earring in his left ear, which he removed when he got older. During the Fuutarou’s Flashback Arc, a young Fuutarou wore a black hoodie, white trousers, and clogs. Fuutarou Uesugi design draft.jpg Character Profile Fuutarou Uesugi.jpg Kintarou.jpg|Fuutarou as Kintarou. Young Fuutarou Uesugi.png|Fuutarou in his childhood. Personality According to Isanari Uesugi, Fuutarou used to be similar to his father as a kid with their wild personality and being bad at studying who lives a frugal lifestyle and prefers solitude. Someone comments that Fuutarou is always like that, trying to not associate with everyone. Ichika Nakano remarks that Fuutarou is direct and doesn't mince words. Yotsuba Nakano's first impression of Fuutarou is a gloomy and not-having-many-friends guy. His facial expression is always serious, sometimes having a grumpy and annoyed look, and rarely blushes or gets flustered. As he grows older, he becomes more of a study freak and grows more pompous and asocial. Fuutarou is noted to have a big ego and high confidence. He is straightforward, tactless, and rude; but is actually capable of holding back his emotions. Despite that, Fuutarou could momentarily lose his composure when agitated and faced with unfavorable circumstances. He also initially did not like getting involved with other people's problems, finding them to be troublesome. Despite his tactlessness and crudeness, he is knowledgeable enough in knowing what to say in specific situations when thrown at him; rarely giving up when trying to achieve a specific objective. Despite his egotistical nature, Fuutarou is very hardworking and has a very high amount of patience; especially when getting the attention of the quintuplets and tutoring them despite various amounts of failures and setbacks. He later on shows a sense of duty strong enough to help the quintuplets in their studies despite them not paying him immediately, even though the money that came with tutoring was the initial reason he accepted the job. He also begins valuing their relationship to the point where he would do things outside of their tutor-student relationship which would later on bloom into a bond where they mutually support each other with little question. Despite being bad at sports and lacking a fair amount of stamina, he is rarely shown to be tired for the most part; able to work other part-time jobs besides tutoring; one being a helper in a pastry shop. During his brief stint as Kintarou, he tried (albeit crudely) making him seem like a "bad boy," similar to who he was before. Ability Fuutarou is a smart student and ranked top among his peers. He acknowledges that his forte lies solely in studying. He is able to score perfectly in various tests. He got 100 in all 5 subjects during the Second Year Midterm Exam. He also has an exceptional memory and excellent reading comprehension. Fuutarou is able to absorb several dozens worth of books in three days. His reason for studying is related to a young girl in his flashback. Fuutarou is able to sleep while sitting straight with his eyes wide open. Ichika Nakano's director notes that Fuutarou is the one who draws out Ichika's potential. Fuutarou is shown to have a cunning and crafty mind, as he's able to get the most out of the cafe's menu, successfully trick a teacher with his plan, and getting the lazy Nakano Quintuplets to start studying. Fuutarou acknowledges that human relations isn't his strong point. He always tries to cut off relationships with others aside from family, that is why he doesn't have experience with confessions. He is less adept with technology - he is unfamiliar with the internet's function and that he is unfamiliar with Nakano Quintuplets' apartment lock system. Fuutarou has low physical endurance/stamina. Miku Nakano and Fuutarou have almost equal physical endurance/stamina. He once tried to piggyback Miku, but he lacks strength to do so and this shows that Fuutarou has a low strength. Despite his poor social skills, he is able to see through a person's emotion and motivate them. Initially, Fuutarou is unable to judge the names of the sisters since they're so similar, but later he is able to differ them by how they call him. He is also capable of distinguishing the girls' based on their individual style of writing. Fuutarou is in a slump for quite some time, as he is affected by Nino's confession. Fuutarou is not good at cooking. He is able to ride a motorcycle. He once worked on a delivery job before, which was when he got his license. Relationships Referrals / Nicknames Quotes }} }} }} Trivia * The name Fuutarou means "wind" (風) (fuu), "thick, big" (太) (ta) and "man" (郎) (rou). * Fuutarou is an Aries. ** He believes in charms and horoscopes. * Fuutarou's favorite meal is curry udon. * The anime provides Fuutarou's contact details. ** His phone number is 090-62149-31876 ** His email address is GeniusFutaro@hardbank.ne.jp * Fuutarou once had a piercing on his ear. References |height=200px }} Site Navigation zh-tw:上杉風太郎 pl:Fuutarou Uesugi es:Fuutarou Uesugi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters